


We come together

by OCD_Dog



Series: Idk yet [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Anxiety, Dystopian, F/F, F/M, First story, Fluff, Future pairings, Futuristic, Gay, Gen, Imma add more as it progresses, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective, Romance, Slavery, Some people will die eventually, aliens/nonhumans, all my ideas, be nice, different storylines that merge, future smut, idek yet - Freeform, sad past, soft, some characters are loosely based of captive prince, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCD_Dog/pseuds/OCD_Dog
Summary: My home is gone, my life is goneI’m stranded on an unknown planet and I’m being hunted.My breathing is ragged as I sprint down the snowy overgrown path, my feet getting tangled in the roots of trees on either side of me and branches whipping at my face as I pass. The noise of the unknown chasing me grows fainter every second. The inconsistent frenzy, the sound of running on multiple legs slowly becoming softer and more distant but i dont slow down, i cant.This is my first ever story that I’m actually gonna try and finish so be niceI have a couple others that i want to tie into this but I’m unmotivated so sorry in advance
Series: Idk yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660099
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

My breathing is ragged as I sprint down the snowy overgrown path, my feet getting tangled in the roots of trees on either side of me and branches whipping at my face as I pass. The noise of the unknown chasing me grows fainter every second. The inconsistent frenzy, the sound of running on multiple legs slowly becoming softer and more distant but i dont slow down, i cant.  
The soles of my feet are on fire, the metallic smell of blood overwhelming my senses. The sounds of my pursuit are gone now and although my muscles are burning, my mind is alight with the hope that I've lost the beast chasing me. I look down and see a trail of blood in the shape of footprints from the direction I was running, the bright red contrasting so starkly with the blinding whiteness of the snow and the intense blue of the sky. “I wish that I hadn’t lost my shoes” I whisper softly to myself. 

A few metres in front of me i see a break in the trees and my hope is instantly renewed. I walk carefully forward until i am at the edge of the clearing and stop in the tree line. i had hoped to lose whatever had been chasing me by the time I arrived here so i guess that was one mission accomplished! The clearing doesn't seem like much, just an old parking lot that the military took over as a base, but the tents they put up have long ago collapsed under the weight of the snow. The cars that were once parked there have been pushed off to the side opposite me. I take one step and then another slowly edging my way into the clearing and towards the jumble of cars. BANG! A thunderous noise from a neighbouring tree startles me and I sprint into the clearing, the thought of caution momentarily escaping my head. Blasted, now everyone can see where I’m going and i curse myself for being startled so easily. It’s too late to go back now so i keep running and make it to the cars. I am just ducking behind the old, twisted, metal frame of a car when I hear a low growling off in the trees and the familiar sound of a heavy tread on multiple feet. I roll under the car I’m crouching next to, hoping it will conceal me from the beast that was chasing me. The growling gets progressively closer until it is right next to my shoulder and i can feel a heavy, wet breath on my face. I scuffle as quietly as I can until further under the car and pause, holding my breath.  
Then suddenly I hear a gunshot and as the beast roars in pain another shot is fired and then a third. Whoever this is really wants to make sure that they finish the job. I hear the pitiful sounds of a creature on it's last breath and then a massive thump as it collapses to the ground. I dont understand what kind of person would be able to look at the creature and choose to fight it instead of run, i didn’t even sense them approaching. I hear the soft crunch of snow as the person walks towards me but I stay silent hoping they didn’t see me duck under the car. Then I freeze, the blood trail. It leads right back to where I’m hiding under the car, and it's obvious the person has noticed it too. A young female voice calls out “Come on out I ain’t gonna hurt you unless you try anything.” 

I hesitate not sure what to do, she can easily shoot me as soon as I stand up. But then again she could of left me to die by the hands (talons?) of that horrifying beast. With that thought in my head my decision is made and I sigh as i drag myself out from under the car to get my first look at the stranger. 

Her entire being radiates power and i get the sense she could end me in a second. With an automatic rifle slung over her shoulder and a large bowie knife in her hand her outward looks magnify my fears. Her long brown hair is tied up in an effective braid and her white puffer jacket and jeans blend in perfectly with the snow, hiding, but also accentuating her dark skin. The only part of her that doesn’t make me feel like grovelling at her feet are her eyes, which resonate a warmth that reminds me of the past that I can only dream of now.

She seemed to be sizing me up, seeing if I would be a danger to her. She must have decided my bloodlust was similar to that of a kitten because she turned shortly on her heels and walked off into the forest. After a few steps she calls over her shoulder, “You can come with me if you want, that thing,” she gestures to the corpse of a terrifying looking beast laying a few metres off to my left, “has some friends and I don’t think you want to meet them.”  
I look at the beasts corpse again and have my first clear view of what has been hounding me for the past few days. It has five legs and looks slightly like a bear but is obviously not, for it is the size of an elephant. It’s grey fur seems to be shimmering in the light and it looks slightly beautiful until i see the ridiculous amount of large, serrated teeth it has. I glance quickly at the girl disappearing into the landscape and start scrambling after her, begging her to wait for me. I hope I can put my trust in the girl who seems to have the aura of Ares in battle.  
Vnb All I can do is see if I’ve made the right decision.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is being revealed and hopefully you’ll start seeing what direction it’s going, any advice plz tell me

The ship rattles and creaks as we slowly cruise through the atmosphere towards the surface of the planet. It's unfamiliar to me but Kiara says she knows it well and I trust her enough to assume she's not leading me to my death.  
Speaking of Kiara I can feel the anger rolling off her in waves and I stare guiltily at the back of her head. She knows i didn't mean to break the water purifier but I've destroyed one to many things for her to be able to forgive me easily at this point and I’m worried her horrible mood will stick with her the rest of the day. That is until we break through the darkness of the atmosphere and the purple sky is fully unveiled to us. Instantly i see her shoulder lose their tension and the anger roiling off her in waves becomes subdued. I sigh in quiet relief until her head whips aggressively towards me. As soon as she catches sight of me her eyes narrow and I flinch backwards into my chair. 

“Hey idiot, how many times do i have to tell you?” She sighs in exasperation “always have your belt on when we’re doing something like this.”

I giggle softly at this and say, “I knew it. You care about me, just admit it and I won't tease you too much.”

A soft growl is all I get and she turns around focusing back on the controls but I can tell she's listening for the telltale click of my safety belt and I smirk knowingly. Once my safety belt is attached to where it should have been in the first place she guns the throttle which sends us creaking through the sky. 

I’m drawn from my sleep by Kiara barrelling into my room screaming my name and I jerk upwards so fast that I slam my head onto the bunk above. Suddenly our screaming, mine of pain and hers of excitement, is mingling together and the noise adds to my fear, pain and confusion.

“OH MY GODS SHUT UP” i hear myself yelling after seconds of cacophony. 

The noises stop but i can see her trying to contain herself until she bursts out with “I found something!”

“I kind of figured,” i mumble “but why’d you need to wake me up screaming?”

She sighs at my major lack of enthusiasm (but it's kind of to be expected isnt it? I need my beauty sleep) but the light in her eyes doesn’t dim as she turns around and tosses a “just come look” over her shoulder.

“Stupid Kiara and her stupid mission and now my stupud head hurts, stupid, stupid, stupid.” I mumble to myself as I hoist my body off the bunk and prepare myself for the day.

Minutes later I open my door and see Kiara standing at the end of the hallway waiting for me.

“Oh gods” I whisper in agitation. 

This must be pretty massive to have her waiting around like an eager puppy for me when usually our roles are reversed. 

She whirls around and strides towards the cockpit so I follow along behind her although all I want to do is go back to sleep. As the metal over the large window retracts the dusty, purple light filters into the room and shines brightly off Kiara's dark skin, the change from last night to this morning is barely noticeable and i almost think i slept through the day until I remember that we are on the current ‘dark side’ of the planet. The deserty side of the planet that we are on spends a quarter of a year facing the sun and the rest in cold, sunless, winter. 

When i take in the horizon before me I’m suddenly cold even though I'm wearing about 50 layers. It’s the slave camp we’ve been looking for. Spread out over hundreds of kilometres, said to be housing over a hundred thousand creatures of different species and races, who are all here to mine the klomadite. It’s where Kiara thinks her brother is, what we’ve been trying to find since she picked me up on that godforsaken planet. I take it all in, basking in the size of everything and even though I know 80% of it is underground, it's gotta be one of the biggest structures I’ve ever seen. 

There’s a sigh of relief from next to me and I remember how hard, how long, Kiara’s been looking for this place and how relieved she must feel to be one step closer to her goal, to her last remaining blood family. 

The sand crunches beneath my boots and scrabbling hands as I slide down the dune, great here it comes…

"What're you doing you idiot, we're heading up." Comes Kiara's quiet hiss from somewhere far in front and above me. I know that talking back is futile so I seal my retort in and with another heavy glare at her back, pant and start to haul myself back up the dune. 

We've been trekking for almost an hour now and although I'm supposed to be the overthinker out of the two of us, I ran out of water almost 40 minutes ago. This means I am currently regretting every decision I have ever made that led me to this point, where literally all I can feel is my dry throat, the heat radiating off everything and my aching muscles. 

"How far do we have to go?" I say in an aching, gravely whisper.

"Not too long, probably another 30 minutes." Comes her reply and I can hear the smirk in her voice. Why does she have to have the bag with the rest of the water in it?

The top of the dune is looming closer and I force myself to look down, down not forwards because otherwise i fear my body might collapse if i see how far we have to go. 

"Oh well, I signed up for this," I think to myself. Then I frown, no, no I did not sign up for this. Kiara refused to drop me off anywhere civilised which led me to be stuck with her so this is technically all her fault. I glare at her back and pickup my pace with a smirk adorning my face. Maybe if I catch up to her I can shove some sand down her top, that won't entirely make up for it but it'll sure make me feel better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola yall, I had this sitting in my drafts for like, a month and completely forgot, oops-  
> Anyway, hope yall enjoyed, any mistakes or tips feel free to point out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, i love hearing what yall think


End file.
